1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for draining condensate from compressed-gas systems, an arrangement hereof as well as the use of a device for draining off condensate for a method for draining condensate from compressed-gas systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for draining condensate from compressed-gas systems as for example a compressed air-, steam- or other systems, is known from the EP 391 250 B1 which teaches a device for draining off condensate in a special construction. This device for draining off condensate embodies a known arrangement for draining off condensate from compressed-gas systems.
Furtheron a method and a device for draining condensate off is known from GB-A-2074702, this device is suited for vapor-pressure units. In a T-shaped housing a sensor protrudes into a collection chamber, in which condensate can accumulate. When the sensor, senses condensate, a time delay circuit is activated, which opens an outlet valve but after a certain time after the sensing. Thereby, in a like way as in the JP-A-06 066 399, it is avoided that the outlet valve opens and closes too often and even for very small amounts of condensate.
According to the known state of the art the condensate draining from the compressed gas system is collected in a trap of the device for draining off condensate. At least one sensor, which registers the level of the condensate, preferably two such sensors are provided at different heights, project into the trap. As soon as the trap is filled up to the height of the upper sensor, a draining off process starts. The control electronics, which are provided in the device for draining off condensate, opens a solenoid valve, whereby the pressure in a control chambers of a diaphragm valve is diminished. The same is thereby lifted off its seat and gives way for the condensate to an outlet.
According to the state of the art the volume of the trap should be in a certain sensible relation to the amount of condensate which is collected in a certain timely process. The volume should be that large that the valve arrangement does not have to be opened too many times. If the trap is too small, then a variety of tappet clearances occur. A valve, may it be a diaphragm valve or an electromagnetic valve, possesses parts which are mechanically moved and which are subject to wear and tear. A secure function of the valve can only be ensured for a certain number of tappet clearances. If the trap is constructed too small, the number of tappet clearances is reached relatively fast, for example after a few weeks already or even earlier.
According to the state of the art large devices for draining off condensate with large traps are therefore provided for compressed-gas systems with a high amount of condensate, graduated to the needs there are a number of smaller devices for draining off condensate.
However, the larger devices for draining off condensate are clearly more expensive than the smaller ones and one tends to use a device for draining off condensate, which is as small as possible, because of the financial aspect. This again leads to a restriction of the service life of the movable parts.